memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Foul Deeds Will Rise
Introduction (blurb) ;From the book jacket : An all-new ''Star Trek novel, set in the popular and blockbuster Original Series movie era!'' :2288. The [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|U.S.S. ''Enterprise-A]] is on a vital peacekeeping mission in a remote solar system beyond the boundaries of the Federation, where two warring planets—Pavak and Oyolo—are attempting to end years of bitter conflict. Crucial peace talks are being conducted aboard the Enterprise, even as Starfleet weapons inspectors oversee the disarmament process. Losses and atrocities on both sides have left plenty of hard feelings behind, so Captain James T. Kirk has his work cut out for him, even as he unexpectedly runs into a disturbing figure from his past: Lenore Karidian.'' :Twenty years ago, the deadly daughter of Kodos the Executioner tried to kill Kirk, but she has since been declared sane and rehabilitated. Kirk wants to give her the benefit of the doubt and a second chance at life, but when a mysterious assassination threatens the already fragile peace process, all clues point toward Lenore—and the future of two worlds hangs in the balance. Summary The Enterprise is transporting an ambassador who will be organizing peace talks between Pavak and Oyolo, two warring planets. The ambassador in question is Kevin Riley, former crewmember of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|original Enterprise]]. During a visit to a refugee camp on Oyolo, Kirk and McCoy identify one of the aid workers, Lyla Kassidy, as Lenore Karidian, who once tried to kill Kirk and Riley ( ). She was released five years ago after undergoing psychiatric treatment. Kirk invites her aboard the Enterprise for a reception but the event is marred when the Pavakian delegate, General Tem, is murdered. An overloading phaser left at the scene resembles one of Lenore's crimes from twenty years earlier. Meanwhile, Spock and Scotty are on Pavak overseeing the disarming of the Pavakians' protomatter missiles. They find themselves detained when news of the assassination comes through but discover that one of the warheads was removed prior to destruction. The Oyolu delegate, A'Barra, is also murdered, poisoned with zetaproprion, a medication that Lenore uses. Both the Pavakian and Oyolu media reveal Lenore's identity and call for extradition. The aid workers on Oyolo are taken hostage to try and force her release but rescued by the Enterprise crew. Spock and Scotty convince their Pavakian contact, Pogg, that elements of his military are trying to disrupt the peace process. They track down Major Takk, the officer who stole the warhead, but he no longer has it with him. The assassin is revealed to be Colonel Gast, Tem's aide and a member of the rogue Pavakian element. She underwent a transporter process similar to the one Kirk underwent at Alfa 177 to split herself in two and give herself an alibi. Having researched Kirk's past, she recognised Lenore and framed her. The rogue Pavakians fire the warhead at the Oyolo capital and sabotage by Gast leaves the Enterprise unable to intercept. Lenore has stolen the shuttle Copernicus, intending to surrender herself, but is convinced to set the shuttle on a collision course with the warhead and then bail out. The warhead is destroyed and Lenore is rescued by Spock and Scotty in the Gaileo. The two Gasts die during an attempt at reintegration, the other Pavakians conspirators are apprehended and the peace process can continue. References Characters :A'Barra • Assik • Debra Banks • Pavel Chekov • Dazim • Del Gaizo • Mark Duncan • Enune • Demme Gast • Heela • • Hua • Ifusi • Jorgaht • Jyllia • Lenore Karidian/Lyla Kassidy • James T. Kirk • Anne Magee • Leonard McCoy • Pogg • • Kevin Riley • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Rav Takk • Sala Tamris • Vapar Tem • Nyota Uhura • W'Osoro • Xadd • • Osama bin Laden • Julius Caesar • Caliban • Cinderella • Devil • Fyodor Dostoevsky • • Ben Finney • Garth of Izar • God • Phillip Green • • Kodos/Anton Karidian • • Martha Leighton • Thomas Leighton • Lady Macbeth • David Marcus • • Mohammed • Harry Mudd • Ophelia • Porfiry Petrovich • Christopher Pike • Prospero • Alexander Pushkin • Joan Riley • Thomas Riley • Sarek • Gary Seven • William Shakespeare • Khan Noonien Singh • Sybok • V'Ger • Tennessee Williams Starships and vehicles :''Copernicus'' (shuttlecraft) • diplomatic courier • ( ) • ''Galileo'' (shuttlecraft) • Outward Six • Oyolu ground vehicle • Oyolu warcraft • Pavakian shuttlecraft • Starfleet emergency lifepod aircraft carrier • boat • (Klingon bird-of-prey) • ( ) • • sailing ship • truck Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Demilitarized buffer zone • Fort Dakkur • the galaxy • Ishtar Station • Oyolo • Pavak • Savinia system • Sumno • Sumno Station • Usesu • Yrary Alfa 177 • America • Arabia • Argellius • Azoza • Boreal IX • Deep South • Earth • Elba II • Florida • Galactic Barrier • Genesis Planet • Gilead III • Heaven • Hell • Ishtar Station • Janus VI • Lyrma XI • Nimbus III • Planet Q • Pluto • Psi 2000 • Pyris VII • Russia • Samotta III • Scotland • Sigma Iotia II • Starfleet Headquarters • Talos IV • Tarsus IV • Vulcan • Yosemite National Park Races and cultures :Andorian • Arcturian • Deltan • Horta • Human (Terran) • Oyolu • Pavakian • Rhaandarite • Saurian • Tellarite • Troyian • Vulcan • Zeosian Antosian • Betelgeusian • Human (Irishman) • Kazarite • Klingon • Romulan • Therbian States and organizations :Federation Diplomatic Corps • Galactic Relief Corps • Oyolu Air Command • Pavakian Civil Defense Force • Pavakian High Command • Starfleet • Starfleet Security • United Federation of Planets National Aeronautics and Space Administration (NASA) Ranks and titles :actor • admiral • aide-de-camp • ambassador • assassin • author • bard • bodyguard • bouncer • brigadier general • captain • chemist • chief engineer • chief medical officer • chief of staff • colonel • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • cop • detective • dignitary • diplomat • director • doctor • engineer • ensign • executive officer • first officer • fleet captain • general • helmsman • inspector • judge • junior officer • king • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • major • mariner • medic • mercenary • merchant • miner • minister • musician • navigator • nurse • officer • orderly • physician • pilot • politician • private • science officer • scientist • security chief • security guard • security officer • senior officer • sniper • soldier • sorceress • spy • stage manager • superior officer • surgeon • tactical officer • technician • terrorist • trader • transporter operator • weapons inspector • wizard • yeoman Science and technology :ablative plating • acid • adrenaline • airlock • air-sickness pill • air-to-air missile • Aldebaran hay fever • Alfa Effect • alien • anesthetic • animal • annunciator light • antenna • anti-grav lifter • antihistamine • antimatter • artificial gravity • atmosphere • atom • atomic bond • automatic door • autopilot • autopsy • bandage • biogenic weapon • biological scanner • blood • bolt • bomb • bombshell • bone • booster • brain • captain's chair • cardiostimulator • cargo transporter • cellular metamorphosis • Celsius • Cherenkov radiation • chronometer • cloaking device • clock • communications satellite • communicator • comm unit • compass • computer • computer terminal • computerized gyro • contact lenses • control panel • cordrazine • database • data disk • data slate • datatape • deflector • deflector screen • deoxyribonucleic acid • disruptor • disruptor pistol • disruptor rifle • DNA • driver coil • drug • electronic • elevator • emergency transporter • energy weapon • engine • environmental suit • evacuation suit • fan • feather • fire • first-aid kit • fish • floodlight • food processor • force field • fur • fusion generator • galaxy • generator • Genesis effect • gravity • gravity boots • gun • hair • hammer • heart • hemozinate • hour • humanoid • hyper-acceleration • hypospray • hypoxia • ice • impulse booster • impulse engine • impulse reaction chamber • indicator • industrial borer • inertial damper • insect • intercom • intermix chamber • interplanetary missile • ion storm • IV • jet pack • kilometer • landing gear • laser • latrine • lava • levitation boots • library computer • lifeform • life support • lightning • loud speaker • lubricant • magnet • mammal • maneuvering thruster • matter • medical monitor • medical tricorder • medicine • medkit • medscanner • memory bank • meter • microtape disk • minute • mirror • missile • monitor • motor • nail • night-vision goggles • • oil • orbit • oxygen • parasite • pattern buffer • phaser • phaser bank • phaser cannon • phaser pistol • phaser rifle • photonic missile • photon torpedo • pick • pill • pistol • plague • plasma • plowshare • poison • portable heater • power conduit • power transfer conduit • protomatter • protomatter missile • psychotricorder • quantum theory • quarantine • radiation • rain • reptile • rifle • rocket • saline • scanner • second • sensor • sensor dish • shape-shifting • shields • shovel • skeleton • solar panel • solar system • sound system • space • space station • spy satellite • star • starship • stimulant • stove • subspace • surgical laser • survival kit • T-negative blood • tetralubisol • thruster • thruster boots • thunder • time • time bomb • toilet • touch screen • tractor beam • transporter • transporter buffer • transporter control booth • transporter pad • transporter separation trauma • tricorder • Triskelion flu • turbolift • type-1 phaser • Unit PMTT-1000000-3XV-001 • Unit PMTT-1000441-6XV-057 • universal translator • universe • utility knife • viewport • viewscreen • viridium patch • virus • warhead • warp core • warp drive • warp nacelle • warp speed • water • weather-monitoring satellite • wheel • wrist-communicator • zetaproprion Other references :1968 • 2266 • 2286 • 2287 • 2288 • 20th century • abattoir • access code • Alfa 177 canine • amphitheatre • angel • anti-gravity training • anti-radiation suit • Argelian belly-dance • Armageddon • avalanche • Babel Conferences • beef • • biscuit • black market • blockade • • book • boot • botanical garden • bread • breast plate • brick • bridge • briefing room • brig • buffet • bulkhead • bull • butterfly • cape • capital city • captain's log • carpet • catacomb • cat • catwalk • cavalry • caviar • cease-fire • cemetery • century • ceramic vase • Ceti eel • champagne • chestnut • city • clam shell • Class M planet • • clothing • cobweb • cockpit • cocktail party • coffee • colony • comb • concrete • conga line • continent • copper • crater • cuffs • dagger • dance • day • decade • demon • Denevan neural parasite • Denevan pop song • dilithium • distress signal • dog • dominoes • door knob • "The Double" • dress uniform • duranium • dwarf planet • emotion • empathy • engineering • engineering suit • English language • face paint • fall • fencing • fig • flask • fruit • genocide • • glass • glove • goggles • goose • government • graveyard • grease paint • Hamlet • handkerchief • hangman's noose • hatchet • helm • helmet • history • holster • homework • hors d'oeuvres • hospital • hull • jacket • Jefferies tube • kiss • Klingon hieroglyph • knife • Kobayashi Maru Test • koi pond • ladder • landing bay • landing pad • landing party • language • lavatory • lemon • lie-detector test • limestone • lion • logic • Macbeth • machete • magic • main engineering • map • medal • medical log • meditation • metal • meteorite • metropolis • military • milk • mineral • month • moon • mountain • mummy • music • nacelle support pylon • observation lounge • observatory • outpost • Oyolu beer • palm tree • paper • penny • perfume • philosophy • photo • pig • planet • playground • possum • pound • powder keg • psychology • puppet • pylon • quadrant • quarters • rabbit • rank • ration • rat • red alert • ribbon • robe • rock • rodeo • Romulan ale • Russian language • sail • • sardine • saucer section • Saurian brandy • science outpost • Scotch whiskey • The Seagull • seat belt • secondary hull • sector • • shield • ship's wheel • shooting star • shuttlebay • sickbay • silicon • silk • silo • sing • skyscraper • sleeping bag • soap • spaceport • spider • stardate • Starfleet field jacket • Starfleet honor code • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • Starfleet uniform (2278-2350s) • statue • steel • straw • suicide • summer • supply locker • survival tent • sushi • sword • tactical station • Tarsus IV Massacre • tea • technology • telekinesis • The Tempest • theater • thermal blanket • thermoconcrete • tiger • tool kit • torch • transparent aluminum • transporter room • trap door • tree • tunic • turtleneck shirt • umbrella • uniform • vine • viper • vodka • Vulcan death grip • Vulcan mind meld • Vulcan nerve pinch • warp core breach • weapon • weapon alarm • weather • weed • whale • whiskey • wig • winter • wood • World War I • World War II • World War III • year Appendices Related media * The Original Series episode "The Conscience of the King" serves as a major source of backstory for this novel, with the character of Lenore Karidian being a significant presence in the movie-era storyline. * According to author Greg Cox, the novel also contains references to the events of the movie Star Trek V: The Final Frontier, which occurs approximately one year prior to Foul Deeds Will Rise. * Kevin Riley, who appeared in the TOS episode "The Conscience of the King" alongside James T. Kirk and Lenore Karidian, will also appear as a supporting character in the novel. Chronologically-speaking, Riley was involved in the events surrounding the return of the Cetacean Probe and the Enterprise-A's journey across the galaxy one year earlier (in 2287), in the movie-era novel , as well as the ship's encounter with extra-dimensional aliens in , around the same time period. Images foul Deeds cover.jpg|Cover image. jtkFDWR.jpg|James T. Kirk. spockFDWR.jpg|Spock. Connections Timeline | voyages1=Enta| adbefore1=The Rift| adafter1=A Rude Awakening!| }} External links * Category:TOS novels